New Moon
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Beberapa waktu sebelum gerhana bulan terjadi, para tetua suku, akan membawa anak-anak terpilih yang sudah cukup umur tapi belum berubah menjadi serigala, ke hutan kelahiran. Para remaja itu berpencar, mereka di tinggal sendirian di dalam hutan kelahiran untuk menjalani ritual transformasi menyakitkan menjadi serigala.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 _THREESHOT. AU. OOC. SASUSAKU. WEREWOLF STORY_

.

.

Pada saat sebagian atau keseluruhan penampang bulan tertutup oleh bayangan bumi, itu merupakan momen yang penting bagi para serigala. Manusia menamakan fenomena tersebut sebagai gerhana bulan, sementara kami kaum serigala menyebutnya sebagai bulan baru. Di mana para remaja terpilih suku kami, berubah wujud dari seorang manusia biasa, ke wujud seekor serigala jadi-jadian.

Beberapa waktu sebelum gerhana bulan terjadi, para tetua suku, akan membawa anak-anak terpilih yang sudah cukup umur tapi belum berubah menjadi serigala, ke hutan kelahiran. Para remaja itu berpencar, mereka di tinggal sendirian di dalam hutan kelahiran untuk menjalani ritual transformasi menyakitkan menjadi serigala.

Di atas bukit, di jantung hutan kelahiran yang menjadi tempat keramat bagi kaum manusia serigala. Lelaki berambut gelap itu terlihat tegang, mata hitamnya tampak cemas memandang lingkaran bulan yang masih bercahaya sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu dalam ritual bulan baru kali ini, dan sesuatu itu bukan dalam konteks yang baik. Karena di waktu pelaksanaan ritual yang semakin sempit, perasaan Sasuke menjadi tidak tenang.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa malam ini dia begitu gelisah. Sebagai alpha dalam kawanan, Sasuke bertanggung jawab untuk memimpin ritual serigala bulan baru. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke memimpin ritual kelahiran anak-anak bulan, dia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu, setelah Sasuke menggantikan Ayahnya sebagai alpha dalam kawanan.

"Kau terlihat gugup. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Sasuke tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Dari nadanya yang hangat, dan warna suara yang agak serak. Sasuke bisa menebak bahwa si penegur adalah Kakashi Hatake, salah satu tetua suku, satu-satunya serigala tua yang masih eksis di usianya yang sudah hampir kepala lima.

"Entahlah. Aku bingung. Daritadi perasaanku tidak tenang," sahut Sasuke.

Alis Kakashi bertaut. Dalam wujud manusianya, Kakashi adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap. Tinggi, dan memiliki otot-otot yang bagus, seperti laki-laki berusia tiga puluh tahunan. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna perak, serta mata seperti berlainan warna yang sudah tidak muda lagi, Kakashi Hatake terlihat menawan di usianya yang membeku di angka empat puluh tujuh tahun. Dulu saat berusia dua puluh tahun lebih, Kakashi pernah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi manusia serigala, namun setelah kematian isteri dan adik perempuannya tiga tahun yang lalu membuat lelaki itu kembali menjadi manusia serigala.

"Semoga saja ritual kali ini berjalan lancar," renung Kakashi. Melihat alpha mereka gelisah membuatnya jadi ikut tegang.

"Ada berapa anak?"

"Sepuluh. Kisaran usia mereka sekitar lima belas, sampai sembilan belas tahun. Empat perempuan dan enam laki-laki." sahut Kakashi.

"Hn. Setelah ritual selesai, aku harap kau bisa mengembalikan anak-anak yang tidak terpilih ke rumah mereka masing-masig tepat waktu. Dan ... Hapus ingatan mereka tentang ritual ini."

"Aku mengerti," sahut Kakashi.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam selama beberapa menit. Dan ketika suara lolongan kesakitan dari seekor serigala muda terdengar ke seantero hutan, disusul lolongan-lolongan serigala lainnya. Sasuke mulai bergerak maju ke pinggir tebing.

"Semoga mereka semua bisa melewati ritual ini dengaan baik," gumam Sasuke. Lalu sosok tegapnya berubah menjadi seekor serigala hitam besar yang melompat terjun dari tebing, lalu berlari masuk ke hutan.

.

.

"Sakura! Buka pintunya Sakura! Kau kenapa?!" Shizuka tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan teman sekamarnya malam ini.

Beberapa waktu lalu semua berjalan normal, Shizuka membersihkan sisa make up yang menempel di wajahnya menggunakan lotion pembersih, sementara Sakura Haruno sahabat sekaligus teman sekamar Shizuka, sibuk dengan laptop dan tugas kuliahnya.

Mereka berbincang wajar, saling berbagi cerita tentang hari-hari di kampus dan cowok-cowok yang mengajak mereka berkencan. Namun setelah beberapa menit berselang Shizuka merasa aneh, ia yang terus berbicara dan Sakura sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Saat Shizuka menoleh untuk memeriksa kondisi, ia malah mendapati temannya menderita kesakitan, Sakura mengerang dan menangis tanpa suara. Ketika Shizuka memeriksanya, ia langsung diserang perasaan panik dan takut. Suhu tubuh Sakura sangat panas, seakan seseorang telah membakarnya hidup-hidup, dia kejang-kejang, dan aliran darah merembet naik ke bagian atas tubuhnya. Shizuka bahkan tidak melihat warna hijau (warna bola mata Sakura) dan putih pada mata temannya itu. Hanya ada warna merah kental seperti darah.

Bagi Shizuka, Sakura terlihat seperti orang yang kerasukan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari bantuan. Tapi baru satu langkah Shizuka keluar dari kamar, pintu tiba-tiba tertutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya. Lalu disusul teriakan sakit yang memilukan dari Sakura, dan juga suara benda-benda hancur.

"Sakura buka pintunya Sakura!" Teriak Shizuka panik dan takut, matanya mulai berair.

"ARRRGGGH! HAAAHH!"

"Sakura!"

Teman-teman seasramanya yang mendengar kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan Sakura dan Shizuka berhamburan, keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya mereka bingung.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Saking paniknya, Shizuka bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"Shizuka, tenanglah." Temari, gadis pirang, yang merupakan salah satu senior Sakura dan Shizuka di kampus, yang tinggal di sebelah kamar mereka berjalan menghampi Shizuka bermaksud menenangkan gadis itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" Tanyanya sambil melirik khawatir pada pintu kamar dimana suara jeritan pilu Sakura terdengar.

Para gadis penghuni asrama yang berdiri di sepanjang lorong koridor, saling memeluk takut. Beberapa diantaranya saling berbisik mengatakan bahwa paranormal activity sedang berlangsung.

"Sakura! Sakura kerasukan. Kumohon tolong dia!" Tangis Shizuka pecah.

"Ya ampun!" Temari memeluk Shizuka perihatin.

"HWAAAA!"

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA?!" Bentak Temari gemas melihat teman-temannya yang berdiri mematung tidak ada satupun yang berinisiatif memanggil bantuan. "Tidak bisakah salah satu diantara kalian turun memanggil keamanan atau Mrs. Koharu untuk memberi bantuan pada Sakura?!" Dia memelototi teman sekamarnya yang masih mematung ngeri.

"B-baiklah akan ku ..."

"AUUUU!"

Suasana mendadak hening dan mengerikan. Seluruh darah menjadi surut dari wajah para gadis penghuni asrama Morgan, mereka pucat dan tertegun ketika suara teriakan dan jeritan Sakura berganti dengan suara lolongan serigala yang menyeramkan.

"I-itu ..." Shizuka dan Temari saling berpandangan, mata mereka membelalak ngeri.

"AUUUU!" Suara lolongan itu kembali terdengar, berasal dari kamar Sakura dan Shizuka.

"AUUUU" Gadis-gadis dari Asrama Morgan menjadi histeris dan ketakutan. Mereka menjerit.

"AUUUU!" Suara auman terakhir disusul hantaman keras pada yang merobohkan dinding, dan suara benda berat jatuh ke tanah membuat Temari dan Shizuka penasaran. Lolongan dan auman serigala sudah menghilang.

Ragu-ragu Shizuka berjalan maju dan memutar gagang pintu kamarnya untuk memastikan pintu itu masih terkunci atau tidak. Dan ... Terbuka!

Mata gelap Shizuka membeliak ngeri saat melihat suasana kamarnya. Semua hancur. Tempat tidur tingkat dua, kursi, meja belajar, lemari, dan bahkan dinding kamar juga hancur—seperti telah dihantam bola beton ribuan kilo.

"Ya ampun ini ..." Temari dan teman-temannya yang lain yang baru berani masuk ke dalam kamar, tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi kamar tersebut.

"Aaaaa!" Shizuka menjerit dan langsung semaput saat melihat sobekan-sobekan pijama yang tadi dipakai Sakura bertebaran di lantai, disertai ceceran darah segar yang tidak sedikit.

"YA TUHAN!"

"SAKURA!"

"Jangan-jangan Sakura sudah mati dimakan manusia serigala!" Tebakan asal itu keluar dari salah satu mulut penghuni Asrama ketika polisi datang mengintrogasi mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. setelah mendapat laporan dari salah satu penghuni Morgan, langsung menghubungi polisi.

"Jangan ngaco!"

"Tapi itu benarkan? Shizuka Nadeshiko bilang kalau Sakura Haruno kerasukan. Kita semua mendengar suara jeritan dan kegaduhan yang dibuatnya di kamar yang terkunci! Lalu suara serigala disusul lenyapnya Sakura, meninggalkan sobekan kain dari pakaiannya yang terkoyak dan juga darah segar yang bercecer di lantai. Itu berarti dia benar-benar dimakan serigala!" Kata gadis itu mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi apa kau pikir polisi akan percaya dengan cerita-cerita takhyul seperti itu? Tidak!"

Polisi tidak bisa menghubungi keluarga Sakura. Dia sebatang kara dan tinggal sendirian di Portland, ibunya sudah meninggal setahun lalu, dan dia tidak memiliki. Ayah.

.

.

Sepasang bola mata sewarna darah milik hewan malam itu memandang ngeri ke arah kesibukan yang terjadi, dua ratus meter dari tempat dia bersembunyi. Asrama Morgan didatangi oleh banyak polisi. Dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengenai kasus misteri hilangnya seorang mahasiswi semester awal di dalam kamarnya. Para polisi itu bingung mendengar kesaksian penghuni asrama morgan yang menghubungkan kasus hilangnya Sakura Haruno dengan werewolf, gadis-gadis muda itu menduga bahwa teman mereka telah dimakan manusia serigala.

Sesungguhnya dia ingin kembali ke sana dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia masih ada, dia tidak hilang dimakan manusia serigala. Namun dia bingung. Dia takut wujudnya sekarang akan membuat teman-temannya takut. Dia merasa seperti seekor monster yang baru saja kembali dari neraka.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura sudah mati dimakan manusia serigala!" Walaupun dari jarak jauh, dia (Sakura dalam wujud yang dianggapnya monster) masih bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan polisi dan teman-temannya di asrama morgan.

"Aku tidak mati dimakan manusia serigala. Aku ... Berubah wujud menjadi manusia serigala." Dan kemudian ia berbalik, Sakura dalam wujud manusia serigala berlari menembus hutan, masuk dalam kegelapan hingga tak sadarkan diri. Dan keesokan harinya ketika ia terbangun, Sakura mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah rumah milik sepasang suami-istri berwajah simpatik.

.

.

 _Dua minggu kemudian ..._

"Masih memikirkan masalah ritual bulan baru?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat Sasuke kembali tak banyak bicara.

Tak tahu harus berkata apa Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan ritual bulan baru? Seingatku upacaranya berjalan lancar." Naruto salah satu werewolf muda yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Kakashi tampak bingung. "Walau tidak semua anak yang datang malam itu berubah wujud menjadi werewolf, tapi kita bisa membantu mereka dengan baik."

"Entahlah," kata Sasuke putus asa. "Aku hanya merasa ada yang salah. Seolah ada satu yang hilang dari ritual itu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ..."

Kakashi dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Mmm. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Alphanya.

"Hn. Mungkin juga."

"Oh ya. Sasuke," Kakashi mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Katanya hari ini kau mau pergi ke toko peralatan olahraga Sarutobi untuk membeli papan selancar baru, apa kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"Oh iya! Jadi," jawab Sasuke sembari bangkit untuk berdiri. Sejak tadi ketiga serigala tampan itu menghabiskan waktu bersantai di bawah sebuah pohon tua yang ada di dalam hutan, menunggu teman-teman kawanan mereka yang lain kembali dari tugas patroli.

"Ah iya! Ngomong-ngomong soal Sarutobi. Ada gosip baru yang beredar tentang keluarga itu."

Kakashi mencibir Naruto. "Kau ini seperti perempuan saja Nak, peduli pada gosip," sindirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Namun Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, ketika Bibi Kurenai pergi ke kota untuk mengambil barang-barang pribadi milik Mirae, anak tunggalnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan sebulan lalu, di flatnya Mirae. Bibi Kurenai menyelamatkan/menemukan seorang gadis korban perkosaan. Gadis itu mungkin mengalami amnesia, dia hanya ingat pada namanya saja—tidak dengan asal-usulnya, dan sekarang dia tinggal di tempat Bibi Kurenai, membantunya menjaga toko Peralatan olah raga Sarutobi," jelas Naruto panjang-lebar.

"Menurutku itu sebuah keberuntungan bagi Kurenai. Dia masih terpukul atas kematian putrinya, Mirae, dan dengan menemukan gadis yang mungkin hilang ingatan itu, Kurenai pasti merasa telah menemukan anaknya lagi," kata Kakashi. Ia mendongak untuk melihat punggung lebar Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. "Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi, meminta dukungan Sasuke untuk memperkuat pendapatnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Dia menyeringai menatap Kakashi, "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada gosip Paman?" Ledeknya sembari berjalan menjauh.

"Haah. Dasar anak itu."

.

.

"Sekolah?" Tanya Sakura bingung saat sepasang suami istri yang baru dua minggu menjadi orang tua angkatnya menyampaikan niatan mereka yang ingin menyekolahkan Sakura lagi.

"Iya. Sekolah." Asuma Sarutobi mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum menenangkan. Pada putri angkatnya itu.

"K-kenapa aku harus sekolah? Bukankah sudah cukup kalau aku hanya membantu kalian mengurus toko ini?" Sakura mengangkat tangannya, melambai pada seluruh peralatan olah raga baru yang ada di dalam toko. Haruskah aku memberitahu mereka kalau aku sudah lulus SMA satu tahun yang lalu? Pikir Sakura masam. Tapi Ijazahku ada di Asrama, dan semua surat-surat pentingku ada pada pengacara, aku tidak mungkin kembali untuk mengambilnya, mereka sudah mengira bahwa aku mati dimakan ... Manusia serigala.

"Sayang." Kurenai mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura, di belakang meja kasir. "Kamu seorang gadis yang pintar," ia membelai rambut gelap Sakura dengan penuh sayang. "Kami pikir kamu memiliki masa depan yang jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang kasir toko. Dan sekolah akan membuat masa depanmu jauh lebih baik."

"T-tapi ..."

"Diskusi selesai." Asuma memotong kalimat apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Ayah..." hati Sakura membengkak oleh kebahagiaan ketika Asuma menganggap dirinya sebagai Ayah Sakura. Ia tidak pernah memiliki seorang Ayah. "... Tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kamu harus sekolah. Besok aku akan pergi untuk mengurus semuanya."

Sakura terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pasangan suami-istri Sarutobi sangat baik padanya, dan ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi mereka. Asuma dan Kurenai Sarutobi menemukqn Sakura dalam keadaan telanjang dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan di belakang flat milik mendiang putri mereka, Mirae Sarutobi. Asuma dan Kurenai mengira bahwa Sakura adalah korban perkosaan yang dianiaya. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat menjelaskan bahwa dia bukan korban perkosaan pada mereka, dan luka-luka sayatan itu ia dapat dari ranting-duri rimbunan tanaman liar saat ia berlari menerobos hutan ketika pertama kali berubah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan sekolah," kata Sakura sambil memaksakan senyum untuk menyenangkan orang tua angkatnya.

Kurenai dan Asuma saling berpandangan, mereka tersenyum puas.

"Permisi!" Suara berat seorang lelaki disertai pintu toko yang terbuka mengakhiri diskusi keluarga itu. Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar, dengan rambut legam, dan kulit kecokelatan yang seksi berjalan memasuki toko. Ia mengenakan kaus ketat usang berwarna biru gelap, dan celana khaki berwarna abu-abu.

"Ah!" Asuma berseru senang melihat pelanggannya. "Sasuke. Apa khabar?!" Dia segera menghampiri laki-laki muda itu, dan bertanya apa yang ia butuhkan.

Sakura menatap pembeli itu dengan ekspresi penasaran. Alisnya bertaut heran. Ia akui pembeli yang sekarang sedang dilayani oleh ayah angkatnya adalah seorang laki-laki muda berambut gelap yang seksi dan tampan, tapi ia bingung. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menelusup masuk ke dalam dirinya saat ia melihatnya. Lelaki itu tampak seperti seseorang yang ... Well Sakura bingung menggambarkannya, dia merasa seperti ingin menghambur masuk ke pelukannya.

"Sakura, bantu Ibu, Nak," ucap Kurenai sembari menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. Dia membutuhkan Sakura untuk membantu menghitung stok barang-barang yang baru datang tadi pagi.

"Baik Bu." Sakura berjalan mengikuti Kurenai menuju gudang.

.

.

 **SASUKE—**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, samar aku mencium bau asing yang tidak kukenal, ketika aku memasuki toko peralatan olah raga Sarutobi. Bukan bau manusia. Hanya bau seekor serigala yang tersamar oleh bau aneh yang terasa begitu manis untuk indraku.

"Sakura, bantu Ibu, Nak."

"Baik Bu."

Suara itu ... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa suara itu mampu menarikku seperti sebuah magnet tak kasat mata. Aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis muda berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan mengikuti Bibi Kurenai berbelok menuju rak yang di pojokan. Gadis itu cukup mungil, tingginya sekitar seratus enam puluh tiga senti meter, dengan rambut merah muda bergelombang panjang. Dia memakai gaun katun ungu tanpa lengan yang panjangnya selutut dengan motif bunga krisan kecil.

Apakah itu anak angkat Bibi Kurenai dan Paman Asuma?

Dia berdiri di belakang Bibi Kurenai, dengan patuh menunggu Bibi Kurenai yang sedang membuka kunci pintu belakang yang letaknya di samping rak.

 _'AUUUU.'_

Aku terkejut ketika serigala sinting yang ada dalam diriku tiba-tiba mengaum dan melompat-lompat senang. Apa-apaan ini?

 _'Jangan sebut aku sinting Alpha Bodoh! Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya!'_ Katanya, tampak begitu senang. Dia menjulur-julurkan lidahnya seperti anjing hutan.'

 _'Kau Alpha Bodoh! Jangan menyebutku Anjing hutan!'_

Aha! Anjing pudel kalau begitu.

 _'GRRRR! Kau Alpha tolol! Aku ini jiwa serigalamu, berhenti menghinaku dan perhatikan saja gadis yang berdiri di belakang Kurenai itu. Masa kau tidak merasakannya?'_

Aku memutar mata dan menuruti perkataan jiwa serigalaku yang sinting. Kenapa dulu waktu pertama melakukan shift aku memilih jiwa serigala yang bad temper seperti ini? Aku cool, kalem, keren, berwibawa dan bisa mengendalikan diri. Jadi aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa berjodoh dengan jiwa serigala gila yang bertempramen buruk, pemarah, dan bodoh seperti ini?

 _'Aku dengar itu Sasu, sekali lagi kau mengejekku, aku akan menggigitmu.'_

Tuh kan, dia bodoh? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menggigitku kalau dia adalah jiwaku sendiri?

Serigalaku menggeram.

 _'Tutup mulut dan perhatikan dia!'_

Aku mendengus, dan kembali memperhatikan anak angkat dari Paman Asuma dan Bibi Kurenai, pemilik Toko Olah Raga Sarutobi. Dan tepat pada saat itu dia menoleh, mata hijau jernihnya menatap tepat pada mata gelapku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku merasa seperti bumi tidak berputar pada porosnya, dan waktu mendadak berhenti.

Apa-apaan?

 _'MATE. DIA MATE KITA!'._ Serigala sinting itu melompat kegirangan di dalam pikiranku. Aku mengabaikannya (Dan juga Paman Asuma yang malang, yang terus berceloteh mempromosikan beberapa papan seluncur terbaru, sementara aku tidak mendengarkannya.)

Aku terlalu sibuk memandangi anak angkat mereka yang ... Demi Dewi bulan, dia benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih. Mata hijaunya jernih dan cantik. Hidungnya mungil dan runcing, dan bibirnya ...

 _'Yummy. Merah. Lezat. Dan menggoda.'_

Shit. Jangan bicarakan soal bibir sekarang!

Wajah si cantik anak angkat Paman Asuma dan Bibi Kurenai tampak merona. Sepertinya dia salah tingkah.

"Ayo, Sakura. Mari kita mulai bekerja!" Ajak Bibi Kurenai penuh semangat sambil menyeret tangan mate-ku yang cantik untuk masuk ke dalam gudang.

Sakura? Nama yang benar-benar cantik. Secantik orangnya.

"Jadi ..." Suara berat Paman Asuma menarikku dari lamunan tentang Sakura. "Papan selancar mana yang akan kau pilih Sasuke."

"Yang terbaik yang Paman punya," jawabku sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu, tempat menghilangnya Sakura dan Bibi Kurenai.

.

.

 **Sakura—**

 _'Lelaki tadi, apa kau melihatnya? Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar ... Yummy!'_

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa pikiranku ngelantur?

 _'Mata hitamnya ..._

 _Rambut gelapnya ..._

 _Wajah tampannya ..._

 _Otot bisepnya ...'_

Ya ampun ada apa dengan otakku? Kenapa pikiranku jadi tidak beres seperti ini? Aku memang menyukai pria tampan diluar tadi, dia sangat berbeda dari semua pria yang pernah kutemui. Tapi sumpah, aku tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal itu.

 _'Halah munafik!'_

Heh?

 _'Bilang saja kau ingin langsung menubruk dan memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalamu di dadanya yang bidang dan nyaman.'_

Seperti ada orang lain yang bukan aku yang sedang berbicara di dalam kepalaku. Apakah aku sudah menjadi gila?

 _'Demi Moon Goddes! Gadis ini bodoh sekali, apa dia tidak sadar siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya?'_

Aku rasa aku sedang tidak sehat.

 _'Tuh kan dia bodoh! Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia memiliki jiwa serigala dalam dirinya.'_

Aku sepenuhnya sadar akan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya aku memang butuh psikiater.

 _'Grrrr. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Kenapa aku harus menjadi patnernya?'_

Hah. Aku memang sudah gila, dan aku butuh psikiater secepatnya.

 _'Arrrrgh! Menyebalkan. Terserah, kalau kau mau jadi gila, gila saja sendiri, jangan ajak-ajak aku.'_

?

"Sayang, kemarilah," suara lembut Ibu Kurenai membuatku tersentak dari lamunan, perdebatan 'aneh' yang terjadi dalam pikiranku berhenti.

"Ya Bu," aku menghampirinya, memperhatikan barisan rak yang berisi barang-barang peralatan olah raga yang tak laku, yang ada dalam kardus-kotak barang, yang disimpan rapi di rak-rak besar yang berjejer di depanku.

"Bantu Ibu memeriksa tanggal pembelian dari barang-barang yang ada di sini. Kalau tanggal pembeliannya sudah melampaui kurun waktu empat atau lima tahun, jika dihitung mundur dari sekarang, kita akan menyumbangkannya ke anak-anak di Reservasi," jelas Ibu sambil mengerutkan bibir menatap putus asa pada ratusan barang yang harus kami periksa.

"Tanggal kadaluarsa?"

Beliau tertawa mendengar kalimattku, "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Ayo kita mulai bekerja. Pakai kardus besar yang ada di sudut ruangan itu untuk memasukan barang-barang yang akan disumbangkan."

"Baik Bu."

.

.

 **Normal POV—**

Masih terlihat mengantuk, Sakura duduk di bak belakang mobil truk terbuka milik Asuma Sarutobi. Dia dikelilingi berbagai macam peralatan olah raga, seperti papan seluncur, bola voly, bola sepak, bola baseball dan pemukulnya, serta puluhan pasang sepatu dan seragam sepak bola keluaran lama.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kurenai membangunkan Sakura agar membantunya membungkus dan mengepak barang-barang olah raga lama dari toko, untuk disumbangkan pada anak-anak di tempat penampungan/reservasi. Kurenai bercerita padanya kalau setiap dua tahun sekali, mereka sering melakukan hal ini. Memberikan barang-barang tak laku untuk anak-anak tak mampu dari suku yang-entah-dia-lupa-apa-namanya yang tinggal di penampungan.

"Memberikan barang-barang ini pada anak-anak yang ada di Reservasi, jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkannya rusak termakan usia, atau menjualnya kembali ke Pabrik dengan harga yang murah," kata Kurenai disela kegiatan mereka membungkus barang-barang untuk anak-anak Reservasi.

"Di tengah hutan?" Sakura mengernyit saat mobil truk chevy bak terbuka milik Asuma, berbelok ke jalan setapak menuju hutan. Dan dia harus berpegangan pada salah satu sisi bak truk, saat guncangan akibat jalanan yang mulai terasa.

"Iya di tengah hutan!" Itu suara Asuma. Dia duduk di depan bersama Kurenai, sementara Sakura duduk menjaga barang di bak belakang. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Nak!" Serunya khawatir.

"Sepertinya begitu!" Sakura balas berteriak.

"Nah. Sekarang berpegangan yang kuat. Guncangan hebat akan terasa mulai dari ... Sini." Benar saja, begitu Asuma menyelesaikan kalimatnya guncangan bak gempa karena kondisi jalan yang tidak mulus itu mulai terasa. Hingga Sakura harus kelabakan mencari pegangan, agar tubuhnya tidak terlempar keluar dari bak truk.

.

.

"Aku pikir aku akan muntah," komentar Sakura dengan nada kering sambil mengulurkan tangan, meminta pertolongan pada Asuma untuk turun dari bak chevy. Dia tidak bisa melompat sendiri tanpa harus terjatuh dan mencium tanah. Guncangan yang dia alami saat di mobil menuju ke tempat ini, membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu.

 _Dasar lemah!_ Nah, dia juga tidak terbiasa dengan sosok cerewet, yang bukan dia, yang suka berkomentar sinis di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Nak?" tanya Kurenai lembut, sambil membantu Sakura untuk berdiri tegak, setelah turun dari truk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Hanya lumayan …" tak melanjutkan kalimat, Sakura menaikan sebelah alis, saat melihat sekelompok pemuda berbadan besar dan juga beberapa gadis yang memiliki tubuh bagus berotot, menghampiri dan mengerumuni mereka. Para pemuda dan gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata waspada dan tak suka.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_ Mendadak Sakura merasa terancam. Insting dan juga seseorang-yang-ada-di-kepalanya-tapi-bukan-dia mulai meneriakan alaram bahaya.

' _Werewolf! Aku tidak tahu kalau ada jumlah kawanan yang sebanyak ini, kalau kau tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka, Girl. Sebaiknya lari.'_

 _._

 _._

 **To be Continue**

 **Note :** _Nggak nyangka kalau cerita ini masih ada di file sampai sekarang. Entah dulu saya udah pernah publish atau nggak di FFn, tapi ini cerita saya buat waktu awal-awal kenal situs jingga tetangga. Dulunya sering maen ke genre werewolf sambil mantengin cerita My Possesive Alpha Mate, Itallian Alpha, Maiden Moon, sama satu lagi lupa juduln ya, tapi bercerita tentang Aegel si werewolf ensem yang nyamar jadi anjing Siberian husky di rumah Mirka, si cewek cakep yang kelakuannya binal (kagak usah nanya genre yo) pokoknya ceritanya kece, bad karakternya nggak nanggung-nanggung. Niatnya sih bikin cerita sekece cerita-cerita yang judulnya nempel di atas, Cuma ini hasilnya malah jadi threeshot dengan tema nggak jelas, dan alur flat, se-flat muka Madara. Aw._

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. (dan juga chapter-chapter berikut dari cerita saya yang lain )._


End file.
